durararafandomcom-20200224-history
Vorona/Relationships
To be reworked. Shizuo Heiwajima , reprinted in Shooting Star Bebop]] Vorona and Shizuo first met during the battle at the Raira practice fields. Shizuo quickly gained Vorona's attention due to his inhuman strength and ferocity. Even though she technically failed her mission, she expressed nothing but excitement and joy at the prospect of fighting Shizuo again which becomes one of her primary motivations throughout the series. They formally meet shortly after Tom Tanaka hires her at Simon's recommendation. Shizuo's boss assigns Vorona to work under Shizuo, the official reason being that Shizuo is supposed to act as her mentor and show her the ropes (a task he accepts with much enthusiasm). The real reason, however, is so that Vorona can act as a deterrent towards Shizuo's tendency to cause untold amounts of collateral damage when angered. Basically, Vorona acts as the muscle when Tom begins to shakedown a client unless said client proves to be especially resilient. In which case, Shizuo is called in to take care of it. Vorona appears to have a few more complications with regards to her relationship with Shizuo. Vorona's interest in Shizuo began with their fight at Raira. Since then, she has developed a strong, almost obsessive, desire to challenge him in combat once again. However, due to Vorona's naturally inquisitive nature, she also develops an interest in Shizuo as a person since he possesses many human and inhuman qualities. As such, she resolves to learn all that she can about Shizuo (personality traits, his past, as well as any weaknesses he might have) before finally killing him. As the two of them spend more time together and Vorona becomes more accustomed to life in Ikebukuro, this desire appears to grow less prominent in her mind as time goes on. She even discovers numerous likes and dislikes that she and Shizuo share, a primary example being their love of sweets. By the end of volume 10, it appears that Vorona seems to have developed a sense of gratitude toward Shizuo and Tom for welcoming her into their group. Izaya himself comments that the relationship between Shizuo and Vorona somewhat resembles the friendship between Kyouhei, Walker and Erika and as well assumed that Vorona has special feelings for Shizuo. Interestingly, others who have heard of Shizuo and are aware of his reputation (usually gangsters) as well as seeing Vorona with him have gotten that the wrong idea that Vorona is Shizuo's lover. The primary conflict between the two stems from Vorona's desire to kill Shizuo in combat (something Shizuo remains oblivious to). Although the desire has dimmed somewhat since she started working with him, this goal still remains strong in Vorona's mind as one of her primary motivations. As stated by Izaya in Volume 10, Vorona's obsession has grown to the point where Shizuo has become the only opponent she could have that could give her any form of excitement. Slon How Vorona and Slon met is never really touched upon. The two seem to have known each other for a long time and work well with one another. Slon would constantly throw random questions at Vorona who would answer them in detail seemingly off the top of her head. When Slon was shot in the legs by the Awakusu, Vorona showed genuine concern and expressed a desire to share Slon's fate if he was going to be killed. This was proven not to be the case as Slon was simply forced into doing several jobs for the Awakusu such as keeping tabs on Izaya. Akane Awakusu Vorona's relationship to Akane is somewhat of an odd topic. Although she was the one responsible for kidnapping her, Akane as well as Shizuo and Celty are completely oblivious to this fact. Akane considers Vorona as a rival as she also wishes to defeat Shizuo in a fight. Vorona's feelings towards Akane are still unclear. Drakon Vorona's relationship to her father is strained. Before the robbery, Drakon never paid much attention to Vorona likely to keep her out of the affairs of the underworld. However, after the attempted break in, Drakon spent much more time with Vorona, supposedly trying to make up for lost time. Vorona even assisted her father in a few of his dealings. After the incident with Drakon's rivals, Vorona began to distance herself from her father and eventually decided to run away with Slon to Japan to escape her father's eyes. Drakon, by this point, didn't really consider Vorona a daughter, but when her life was put in danger he managed to work out a deal with the Awakusu to spare her life. He would give them priority treatment whenever they bought from him in exchange for letting his daughter live. Judging by this action, Drakon may still have some lingering affection for his daughter. Anri Sonohara Vorona first encountered Anri after breaking into her house. Vorona became fascinated with Anri after almost being cut by Saika. She attacks Anri after encountering her by chance at a park. She questions if Anri is a human or monster, to which Anri stated she is just a parasite. Category:Relationships